Sun rise
by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl
Summary: Chihiro is fed up of waiting for Haku to return. After waiting for a long time she gives up and plans on meeting Haku, but not as a human. Will Haku be able to save her? I suck at summaries


Sun Rise

A Spirited Away one-shot with Chihiro O & Kohaku N.

I don't own characters or situations!

All life began with something; an egg, seed or even a grain of sand. Chihiro wondered how a spirit's life began. Were they born human? Did they somehow be created into a spirit? How was Haku made? Why wasn't he there? Chihiro longed for the day when a familiar green and white dragon flew past her window; or for a boy with foam green eyes and dark green hair to sit next to her in school. Years had passed and Chihiro still had not seen Haku. After numerous visits to the remainder of the Kohaku River, Chihiro was beginning to wonder if Haku did exist at all. Chihiro was a stubborn girl,she refused to give up waiting; but she didn't know if Haku really would return.

The fifteen year old girl pulled off her shoes as she walked towards the remains of the river. Chihiro dipped her feet into the running water and smiled as she looked out across at the liquid in front of her. She closed her eyes and breathed in, the air wasn't as sweet as the air back in the spirit word. "Haku. I don't know of you can hear me, but I hope you can. I'm getting tired of waiting for you" Chihiro called into the air. "I'm sick of waiting for you. It's been five years you know?" The girl opened her eyes and clenched her fists so hard her nails dug into her palms. "I'm tired of waiting Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Why won't you visit me like you promised?!" She shouted.

Chihiro let the tears run down her cheeks as she looked down into the water. "I'm tired of waiting. You should have kept your promise" She whispered. The brown haired girl turned her head and looked behind her, making sure no one would see her so no one could stop her. Chihiro took a deep breath as she waded into the water. The river became deeper and darker as she got towards the centre of the mass of water. Her long chestnut hair dipped into the water and her form became even more soaked as the water grew deeper.

When the water reached her shoulders Chihiro looked up at the sky. "Goodbye Haku" She took a last breath before she ducked her head under the water and held her breath. 'I'll either suffocate from lack of oxygen or drown' she thought. Chihiro closed her eyes and opened her mouth as she breathed in the water. Spluttering, she swallowed the water and writhed as she felt it reach her lungs. The girl closed her eyes as she felt life begin to leave her. "Goodbye Haku"

Meanwhile in the Spirit World.

Haku could feel Chihiro's presence in his river. He smiled as he remembered her days at the bath house. The dragon tried for five years to reach the human world, to his Chihiro. He never got a chance to tell her how he felt about her. Haku heard her crying, telling him how she was tired of waiting for him. Haku felt her move further into the river, he could feel her trembling, feel her form. "Goodbye Haku" She whispered. He gripped head as he cried.

"CHIHIRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted. When Haku looked up he was at his river. He stood up and saw a mass of bubbles in the centre of the river. "CHIHIRO!" He screamed. Haku untied the fabric from his waist and yanked his shirt off his body. He completely ignored his powers and waded into the water towards Chihiro.

Finally reaching the area where Chihiro's body was submerged, Haku dived down and saw her long brown hair floating towards the top of the water. He swam down and put his hand on her chin as her tried to see if she was still alive, she didn't move at all. Haku grabbed an arm as he swam to the top of the water and pulled her towards the shore. When reaching the shore Haku laid Chihiro down on a grass bank and pushed down on her chest to get the water out. He tilted her head and opened up her chin as he pushed her chest down. Water poured from her mouth and ran down her chin and Haku's hand. The young dragon put his hand on her cheek and raked his eyes along her body, she'd changed. He never got to see her grow up, he could only sense and feel her.

"Chihiro...please wake up" Haku cried in pain, pain for losing his friend. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Chihiro's. "I'm back Chihiro, I came back. Please wake up, I'm here now" He whispered. Haku whimpered and pressed his lips to Chihiro's, it was the last chance he'd have. Her lips were slightly cold, her face and body wet. His tears fell onto her cheeks as he leaned back. Haku grabbed stuck his hand out and his shirt shot into his hand, he slipped on the shirt and tied the cord before looking back at Chihiro. Her eyes were open and her jaw trembling from the cold. Haku gasped and grabbed Chihiro's hand. "Chihiro?" He asked. The girl's eyes found hid and she gasped.

"Ha...Haku?" He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm here Chihiro, I'm here" Haku whispered. Chihiro stammered and gripped his hand tighter. It was then that Haku realised she had no pulse. He leaned back and his eyes widened. He dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he sat her up. "Chihiro" He held out his hand vertically so his palm was facing her. Chihiro frowned and pressed her fingertips against Haku's palm, a yellow aura emitted from her hand. Haku grabbed her hand and it it to his chest above his heart. "Am I...?" Chihiro asked. Haku nodded sadly.

"You drowned. You're now a spirit" He let out the breath she was holding and threw her arms around Haku as she cried. "You came back Haku, you came back" The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aishiteru, Chihiro" Haku whispered. Chihiro leaned back and locked his with him as she searched his eyes for anything to show he was lying.

"You love me?" She asked. He nodded.

"I love you Chihiro" Chihiro smiled and put her head against his chest.

"I love you too" She whispered.

Haku kept his promise, he saw Chihiro again- and now they'd see each other for eternity. Chihiro was going back to the Spirit World, and Haku would be with her for every step of the way.

* * *

So, how did it go? It's my first one shot and it took about an hour to write. I'd love to hear some opinions, good and bad. Maybe I could also hear some ideas for future stories or one shots? I'm open to anything as long as I know it!


End file.
